The invention relates to an apparatus for banding packages and the like, and particularly to an apparatus for tensioning, sealing and cutting off plastic bands employed for banding or strapping articles, such as packages or the like. Such apparatus includes at least one friction element which is reciprocable by a drive means, and which can be urged by urging means against a first end of a band which overlaps the other end of the band to which it is to be welded by frictional heat, whereby said first end is moved with the friction element relative to the other band end.
In the known devices of this general type, it is necessary to actuate the urging means for the friction element separately as soon as the desired band tension has been attained. It is also necessary to initiate the cutting off operation by a further switching operation as soon as the band ends are welded together. There is a considerable risk that the part of the hoop band which surrounds the parcel will be damaged, so that it may tear subsequently when the hoop band is subject to the stresses of transport.